better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Krag
Krag is one of the many golems Applejack faced in the Never-Realm. He was thought to be a beast that would guard the Traveler's Tree, but he turned out to be the last Yeti, because the Blizzard Samurai committed genocide against his tribe. It is also revealed that Krag was adopted by Diamond Spark. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Depictions in the Series Rainbow Roadtrip One Small Caring When the Mane Five and the Snowblossom are looking for the Traveller’s Tree, they encounter the yeti named Krag, and Applejack managed to befriend her, just when she saw Diamond Spark. She also tells him that he was adopted, as revealed by Diamond. Later, Krag and Applejack saved Diamond Spark from falling, but she got crash-landed in the snow. Gearing Up! Kai, Nya, Cole, Jay and Applejack learn Krag some Friendship lessons, like telling a truth and teamwork. Later, the Dazzlings were confronted by Krag, due to a friends of Applejack. Aria suggest that they must take the petal from the Traveller’s Tree, and he chased them. The Secret of Friendship Krag attempts to fly like Alicorns, but Jay told him that he is too big to fly. Later, he, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack saved Jay, Nya and Cole from getting eaten by Boreal. In a final fight against the Blizzard Samurai and the Dazzlings, Krag unwillingly helps the Ninja to imprison them to the Ice Capsule, so that they will not escape forever. Then, when the Never-Realm is free from eternal winter, Krag was upset that Cole and Applejack need to reunite their families in their home realms. However, Applejack keeps in touch with him, whether he will visit anytime. Harmony and Hope Krag appears along with the survived citizens and the Never-Realm inhabitants to fight against Vex and his forces for the final time. Awakenings Krag appears at the Rainbow Festival in Ninjago City, while hugging Cole, Jay and Nya. Later, during the song Living in Color, Krag is eating Rainbow Cake with Cole, Jay and Candy. Future Timeline Krag is now a baker at Sweet Rainbow Bakery, alongside Candy Sweetcake, due to his passion in baking. The Fate of Lloyd Krag appears in Cole and Applejack's group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 10: March of the Oni *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (pictured) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *189. "One Small Caring" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Wonderful Memories *3. "The Big Krag Question" Trivia *It is unknown how he survived the Annihilation of the Yeti, but he is shown to have a scar by his left eye. *He appears to have some grip of human speech, as he was able to say "friend." *He has a good sense of smell. *As of "Awakenings", his favorite food is cake, like Cole. *He is the seventh big-like characters in the series, after Bulk Biceps, Tirek, Dogshank, Prince Rutherford, Yona and Killow. *Similar to the Craglings, Krag's name is a pun on "crag," a type of rock.